


The Forest of Voices

by MissionKitty



Series: Obey Me! Gender Neutral Reader Series [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Camping, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissionKitty/pseuds/MissionKitty
Summary: A simple game of chess brought you closer to the Avatar of Wrath than you expected, and you've seen a special side of him you can't get enough of.As luck would have it, he invites you to go camping with him to a mysterious forest that supposedly speaks to its visitors and tells them the things they need to hear.And they decide to call out to you.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Gender Neutral Reader Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808332
Comments: 11
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been satan appreciation hours over here the past few days...i know some people think he's boring, but to be honest, i see a lot of myself in him.
> 
> he's also one of my main boys in-game, so i wanted to write something for him since i already did beel and mammon.
> 
> i hope you enjoy.

You sat quietly in your room, scrolling through your D.D.D while you waited for Satan to show up for your weekly chess match.

It had started as a kind of training for you after Lucifer had commanded you to play chess against him, and while you came off as confident enough in being a competent player, the truth was that you knew absolutely nothing about chess. You had resigned yourself to learning the rules alone, but Satan, perceptive as he was, quickly noticed that you had been playing chess on your D.D.D between classes.

_ Well, playing poorly, _ you remembered Satan adding with a laugh.

So Satan had taken it upon himself to teach you how to play so that you might have some chance of at least holding your own against the Avatar of Pride.

Lucifer had beaten you when you finally played together, but you had not been curb-stomped like your initial expectations.

You decided to keep practicing with Satan, however. Something very curious had occurred to you in the days leading up to your chess match with Lucifer. You saw something very intriguing in Satan's eyes every time you played with him.

His teal eyes sparkled like an ethereal ocean as he played chess with you. It was unlike any expression you had seen on him up-close. Playing regularly with him gave you a front-row seat to a myriad of expressions that danced across Satan's face. He was so often calm and collected around the others, that seeing him that way was mystifying and... charming.

Those quiet moments alone with the Avatar of Wrath were becoming very special to you. It was easy to see that Satan's passions bubbled just below his stoic mask.

You often talked of other things besides chess, letting Satan chatter eagerly about the latest episode of his television series or the current book he was reading. It warmed your heart to see Satan let his walls come down the minute he walked into your room. You knew he was under a lot of unnecessary pressure to live up to Lucifer, and if he could just relax a little while he was around you and show you those sparkling eyes, that was reward enough.

Three precise knocks came at your bedroom door. That was indicative of Satan, his measured actions in almost everything he did.

You let him in, watching him quickly enter with his chess set tucked underneath his arm.

“Sorry if I’m a little late, I lost track of time with my book,” Satan apologized stoically.

You smiled, knowing that he would soften up once the chessboard was set.

You both played quietly the first few turns, but Satan’s eyes were already shining. You tried smiling to yourself as an excitement flashed across his face while he moved one of his pieces. It was likely he was going to try playing you into a corner now.

“What’s so funny?” Satan said curiously, leaning on his elbows on the table and tilting his head to the side.

You blushed, not wanting to admit that despite getting set up into what might be a loss this match, watching Satan smile was victory enough for you.

“Ah...nothing,” you chuckled awkwardly. “Just recognizing genius when I see it.” You looked up into Satan’s ocean eyes, seeing him laugh in response.

“I’m no genius,” Satan replied, shaking his head. “I’ve just been playing chess for a long time.”

You made a move on the chessboard in response, looking back up at him after finishing.

“But thank you all the same,” he added devilishly, quickly countering your move and taking your piece.

The two of you continued, Satan eventually conquering the board.

“Checkmate,” he said with a big smile.

“Checkmate,” you replied with a sigh. You were a little sad about losing, but once you looked up at Satan and saw those sparkling eyes of his, only made more radiant by his smile, you felt your heart soar. “Ready to go again?” You asked, gathering up the pieces.

Satan shook his head, resting his chin in his hand.

“I actually wanted to ask you about something,” he said excitedly.

You nodded in response, gently standing the pieces up next to the board.

“Simeon and Solomon invited me to go camping with them next weekend,” Satan said, picking up a knight piece and fiddling it around in his fingers. He paused before saying anything else, looking away for a moment.

“Do you want me to go with you?” You asked with a smirk. These chess games had done more than improve your playing skills. Satan had become a bit easier to read now.

Your addition to his statement made him blush slightly, a gentle pink covering his cheeks now. His deft handling of the piece in his hand faltered for just a moment, but he regained his composure and smiled.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” he said quietly.

“Why me though?” You couldn’t help but ask. It seemed like among an angel, a sorcerer, and a demon, you would be a weak link in the forests of the Devildom.

“Well...I just thought of you when he asked if I wanted to invite anyone else," Satan explained rather bashfully. "Also, do you remember that I’ve been reading about the different mysteries in the Devildom?” He added quickly, not giving you time to think about his previous statement.

“Sure,” you replied, nodding. He had been particularly engrossed in anything he could find about those stories. It was a bit shocking to you that a place like the Devildom, inhabited by demons and devils, would still have unexplained mysteries like the human realm.

“Simeon and Solomon picked one of the campgrounds close to the epicenter of one of those mysteries.” Satan set the knight piece down on the table and had a bit of a wild look in his eyes. “They say that the forest over there can speak.”

“The forest can speak?” You asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, the accounts say that the forest offers you answers or tells you things about yourself that no one else would know.”

“That sounds terrifying…” your stomach dropped as you thought of camping near a haunted forest.

“I guess so, but really only weak-willed demons get tricked by those voices, and no one’s ever been seriously harmed. They’ve just gotten a bit lost for a while,” Satan replied, trying to sound as comforting as possible. “It’s nothing to worry about. Plus,” he continued, the blush on his cheeks growing deeper. “I’ll be there with you. I’m no weak-willed demon, you know.”

You looked back at Satan, unprepared for what you would see.

The sparkling in his eyes was somehow more brilliant than ever. You weren’t sure if it was the blush on his cheeks or the shy smile he wore, but those teal-and-light green eyes were lit brighter than you had ever seen. You felt your reservations melt away the longer you looked at him. He was so excited about this camping trip, and you didn’t want to be arrogant, but a part of you figured that maybe he was so excited to go with  _ you _ .

The two of you had gotten very close, you couldn’t deny that. And Satan  _ was _ utterly handsome--his surprisingly broad shoulders, his wavy blond hair, his youthful, yet serious face. The more you thought about it, the more you wanted to spend a few nights together with him. And admittedly, camping in a mysterious forest only added to the excitement.

“Okay. I’m in,” you said, a laugh escaping through your growing smile.

“Excellent!” Satan exclaimed, jumping to his feet. You watched him in shock, this being the first time you’d ever seen him move so quickly. His cheeks flushed crimson as he looked back at you, realizing how he had reacted. He coughed, smoothing out his sweater and once again trying to compose himself.

“E-excellent,” he repeated, stammering. “I...I will text you when I find out when we’re leaving.”

You struggled to hide your smile at this new, incredible expression Satan had just shown you. It only served to strengthen your ever-growing affection for this surprisingly precious man.

“Perfect,” you replied, seeing Satan’s mouth crack into a small smile.

***

The weekend of the camping trip had finally arrived. Satan had eagerly given you updates and a countdown to the trip, and his eyes sparkled every time you saw him. However, it was not lost on you that he made sure to give you updates in secret. He had even sent you an update in code once. He had mentioned that he wanted to keep it a secret from the others since so many people would ‘disturb the mystery of the forest,’ but also made it quite clear that he was excited to spend time alone with you. You wondered if the more excited he got, the more transparent he became?

You tried your best to keep your ego from inflating, considering the idea that Satan was excited to be with you on a camping trip, but every night your thoughts always turned to the way he had been smiling at you lately and the lengths he went to making sure that only the people involved knew about the trip. That voice in your head kept whispering those arrogant thoughts--that Satan only wanted you. And every time, you shook your head, hoping to disperse the thoughts like confetti.

To be honest though, you got excited every time you saw his blond head bouncing toward you. He was stoic as ever in class, but you still got glimpses of that sparkle you loved when his gaze met yours. Sometimes it shocked you that he wanted to take you, of all people, on a camping trip with him. He was popular and well-liked among the others at RAD. The fact that he spent so much time with you at all was becoming something of a proud point for you.

It was early in the day when you were adding the final touches to your packed gear, making sure you weren’t forgetting anything. You heard Satan’s three knocks at the door and you bounded over, happily opening it to see him in his happy, blond glory. His excitement was palpable as he adjusted his backpack.

“Are you ready?” He whispered eagerly. The excitement he had been hiding in public was now leaking out, his whole face lit up similar to the way it had when he had first asked you to come camping.

You nodded quietly, smiling, and grabbed your bag. You quietly shut your door, careful not to disturb the others.

You wouldn’t admit it out loud, but you were grateful that none of the other six boys had discovered your trip and invited themselves. You were looking forward to your alone time with Satan.

Once the door was shut, you were surprised when Satan took your hand in his and briskly led you out of the House of Lamentation. His hand was warm and soft, and you felt yourself blush as you tried to follow as gracefully as possible. As you left the gates of the House, you saw Solomon and Simeon waiting for you.

“Excellent,” Solomon said with a large grin. “We’re ready, then.”

You expected Satan to release your hand once you left the House, but he kept your hand in his. You weren’t sure if you should pull your hand away from his, but you couldn’t deny that you liked the feeling of his strong hand around yours. Solomon acted as if everything was business as usual, but you felt yourself wither slightly under Simeon’s gaze. You were positive that you saw his eyes dart to your’s and Satan’s hands...but the way Satan held your hand in his...you became positive that there was no way you could bring yourself to pull away.

Simeon mentioned that the four of you would be bussing to the campsite, and that the bus was only a short walk away.

To your disappointment, Satan did release your hand after you began your walk to the bus stop, but he stayed glued to your side, listing off theories as to why voices came from the forest you would be camping by. His excitement was on full display now, and it was contagious. You watched him lovingly while he explained things, nodding every time he looked at you.

His enthusiasm stayed high as everyone got on the bus, but yours turned a different shade as Satan settled close into the seat next to you. Feeling the warmth of his arm against yours filled your stomach with butterflies.

“The trip up there will be about an hour or two,” Solomon chimed, turning to look at you and Satan from the seats in front of you. “So settle in for a bit.” A flash of something mischievous ran across his face before he turned back around to talk to Simeon.

“Do you want to read with me?” Satan asked quietly, turning his head toward you and smiling gently. He held up a book in his hands that read ‘Tales of the Speaking Forest.’ You did all you could to keep the butterflies in your stomach from rattling your voice too much as you responded.

“I’ll try, but...I don’t think I’m nearly as fast a reader as you,” you said, biting your lip and swallowing more butterflies.

“Well, maybe I can read out loud, then,” he offered warmly.

His soft offer almost floored you. Satan did not ever strike you as the type to read out loud, your thoughts being that he would much prefer quickly processing the information in his own head to wasting time vocalizing the words on the page. But as you looked at him in his shining eyes, you knew he was being sincere. The butterflies raged hard against your other organs now.

“That sounds nice,” you said with a wide smile.

“I figured I could maybe dramatize some of these stories,” he added sheepishly.

You laughed softly as you felt the urge to lean in a little closer to Satan and settle in, like Solomon had suggested.

Satan started off by reading a tale about a demon who had been lured further into the forest by the voice of their lover, beckoning them to come see a fantastic sight. They followed, but was also a skilled camper and was able to find their way back to their campsite before too long after realizing that their lover was still asleep in their tent.

You began to doze however, once he started reading about another demon who was lured into the forest with a promise of wealth. Satan wondered out loud if that happened to be Mammon and let out a low laugh.

Satan’s voice was full, yet gentle as he read. The way he handled the words in his mouth made you think that he might have been a professional actor in a previous era, now long-gone. The warmth of his tone was slowly lulling you to sleep, and before you knew it, you drowsily found yourself leaning your head against his shoulder and closing your eyes. He continued to read, not even pausing as you involuntarily snuggled closer to him, but a part of you felt like you could see him smile before you fell asleep.

It only felt like a short moment before the bus came to a stop. You groggily opened your eyes, seeing Satan’s book open in his hands. You suddenly realized that you had fallen asleep on his shoulder and clumsily sat up, feeling rather embarrassed.

“Was it a good nap?” Satan asked with a quiet laugh. “I don’t think I make a great pillow.”

“Sorry, I...you just...your voice was so calming, it put me to sleep,” you managed to stammer, your cheeks burning.

Satan laughed again and shut his book, slipping it back into his backpack. “Maybe I might have a future as a radio host or something, then.”

“All right, we’re here,” Simeon called out in front of you.

You nodded and grabbed your bag, hoping to distract yourself from your embarrassment. You watched as Satan stood up and stretched, his hands almost reaching the top of the bus. It hadn’t occurred to you just how tall Satan actually was until now, and a breathy chuckle escaped your mouth.

Satan looked right at you as you chuckled and smiled mischievously before beckoning you with a tilt of his head to leave the bus seat.

“Let’s see if we can’t solve this mystery,” he said confidently. He grabbed his bag and stepped forward, smiling at you all the while.

You followed with a smile, stepping off the bus. Satan offered you his hand as you descended the final step, and you weren’t sure, but it felt like he gave your hand an additional squeeze before letting go.

There was still a bit more walking to do before the campsite was reached, but nothing of note happened while you walked. You simply took the time to let your mind wander, which led you repeatedly back to thoughts of Satan and the smiling, sparkling eyes he seemed to be reserving for you. You quickly blamed your short, groggy shoulder nap on your wayward thoughts and tried letting out silent sighs to release your pining. You tried focusing on the luminescent plants and algae that dotted the trees and peering up at the twilight sky of the Devildom above you, catching bits of light that mimicked stars through the forest canopy.

“You haven’t really seen this part of the Devildom before, have you?” Satan asked, pulling you out of your thoughts. To your shock, he held a hand out toward you. “Don’t meander too much here,” he added with a smile. “We need to stay together.”

You tentatively took Satan’s hand and he gently pulled you closer to his side.

“Have you heard any voices yet?” Satan’s tone was curious as he glanced at the trees around you. His smile was a shade mischievous.

“They said that not everyone hears them, right?” You countered with a mischievous smile of your own.

“That’s true,” he replied with a small chuckle. “But we’ve only been here a few minutes. We’ve got plenty of time to see if they want to talk.”

Satan’s last statement struck you as rather odd--you weren’t sure if it was the way he worded it or the way his tone shifted curiously. However, you didn’t have the courage to try and have him elaborate any further. All you could do was wonder if maybe he actually  _ wanted  _ to hear what the forest had to say to him.

You let out another silent sigh and merely clutched Satan’s hand a little tighter as you continued to walk, now in pensive silence. The few glances you stole at his face revealed that his sparkling eyes were currently replaced with a focused, somewhat dark stare.

Your feet were beginning to hurt by the time you finally reached your designated campground, so you sighed as you saw Solomon and Simeon begin to set their things down. Satan held your hand the entire time, but it felt a bit empty to you due to his distracted gaze. A bit of life returned to his eyes, however, once he set his things down and started unpacking a tent.

The four of you started to chatter as you set up the campsite with tents and a fire in the middle.

“I’d been meaning to ask, but why didn’t Luke come?” Satan asked, sitting down on a rock near the fire.

Simeon could only chuckle before responding.

“He got spooked by the legend of the ‘Voices,’” he said, still chuckling and shaking his head. “I doubt he’ll be leaving our room while I’m gone.”

“But that’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” Solomon asked in response, looking at Satan.

“Well, you know I enjoy a good mystery,” the Avatar of Wrath answered, shrugging his shoulders and giving what you recognized as his mask’s smile. “And it’s always nice to get some quiet time away from my brothers, right?” Satan continued, looking at you.

You smiled politely and shrugged your shoulders. “They  _ can _ be loud.”

Satan’s mask was completely up right now. Was it Solomon and Simeon that caused it? Or was it something else? You couldn’t think about why for very long before Simeon asked you to come help with cooking lunch.

***

The first day of camping in the Devildom was pleasant enough, though Satan’s sudden, yet imperceptible emotional shift worried you. You tried all you could to make his eyes sparkle like they did when he was around you, but nothing really kept his attention for long.

Eventually, it was nighttime and everyone was settling down to sleep. You and Satan were sharing a tent, but Satan encouraged you to go ahead and go to bed before him--that he was going to stay up for a while longer and read by the fire.

You acquiesced and crawled into the tent and into your sleeping bag. It was not particularly comfortable, but your weary body quickly welcomed sleep as you snuggled deeper.

You awoke to a loud whisper in your ear. The words were mostly unintelligible until you were sitting up in your sleeping bag.

“Come outside,” Satan’s voice called from outside the tent. You glanced to the side, remembering the tale he had read earlier on the bus, but Satan’s sleeping bag was empty. “I think I’m hearing the voice, but I don’t want to be alone.”

You grunted as you slipped out of your bag and out of the tent.

There was no one outside, the fire now reduced to one or two small smoldering embers. You looked around the campsite, trying to find Satan’s blond hair hopefully reflecting the light from the plants or sky.

“Satan,” you called out quietly. “Did you call me?”

There was no response, and you nervously rubbed your arms. You glanced around again, stepping further away from the tent. You stopped as your foot hit something on the ground. You knelt down, picking up a book. You squinted, trying to discern the title on the cover.

It was Satan’s book.

You let out a sigh before calling out for Satan again, this time a little louder.

“Over here,” Satan’s voice finally responded. “I need you.”

You sharply exhaled, knowing that you shouldn’t follow the voice. You shook your head, clutching the book to your chest.

“No, really, I need help,” he called out, louder. “I think I’ve twisted my ankle…”

“Let me get Solomon and Simeon, then,” you replied loudly.

“That’s fine, I don’t think I’m going anywhere now.”

You nodded and walked over to the other tent, calling out for your campmates. Solomon quickly poked his head out and you explained your situation. Solomon nodded and called Simeon to come out as well.

As you convened with the sorcerer and angel, you could still hear Satan calling you. Suddenly, Solomon and Simeon perked their heads up, looking in different directions.

“His voice is coming from this way,” you pointed in the direction opposite of your tent.

Solomon and Simeon looked at each other nervously before looking back at you.

“I hear him coming from this way,” Simeon replied, pointing behind his tent.

“And I hear his voice that way,” Solomon added, pointing behind your tent. “And he’s nowhere to be found around here…”

The three of you looked at each other with fear now.

“We don’t really have a choice but to look, do we?” Solomon said, gritting his teeth.

“Let’s search carefully,” Simeon murmured. “If we get too far from the campsite without finding him, we turn back, okay?”

You nodded at him and Solomon. You went back to your tent to grab a flashlight out of your bag and returned to your original position, facing the direction of Satan’s voice.

“Good luck,” Solomon said with a sigh.

And with that, you carefully walked off toward Satan’s voice, still clutching his book against your chest with one hand and your flashlight in your other hand.

He gently continued calling for you, assuring you that you were getting close. With every step you took, his voice got louder. You were beginning to feel more confident that you had heard his voice and were only a few steps away from seeing his teal-and-light green eyes again.

However, with the last step you took, you suddenly stepped into thin air, tumbling down a hill. You did not roll for very long, stopping on your back, looking up at the forest canopy above you.

And Satan’s voice was gone.

You slowly sat up, making sure that nothing was broken, but found that your flashlight had stayed up at the top of the hill. You grumbled a curse on your hands, being clumsy enough to drop the flashlight but somehow stay gripping Satan’s book. As you tried standing, a sharp pain shot through your foot and leg. You winced and let out a moan, lowering yourself as carefully as possible back to the ground.

Your leg wasn’t broken, thankfully, but now  _ your  _ ankle appeared to be twisted and your knee throbbed with every heartbeat. As it stood, you appeared to be virtually immoble.

A racing panic quickly set into your veins. You called out in a loud voice, hoping that someone might hear you, but remembered the fact that you were in the ‘Forest of Voices.’ You couldn’t deny the fact that you might not be found, any other passers-by thinking you were just another teasing voice in the trees.

You anxiously began to scoot yourself across the forest floor, trying to find any kind of landmark or a way back up the hill-cliff you had just tumbled from. You tried again to stand, but the pain kept you glued in place, despite resting on your good leg.

Tears began gathering in your eyes from pain and fear.

“You just wanted the Avatar of Wrath...didn’t you?” A new voice rang in your ears.

You looked around, shocked by the sudden voice.

“You just want him to want you.”

An ache began building in your stomach, full of anger and fear. First the voices trick you, and now they’re mocking you?

“Please stop,” you say sternly, trying to bite back your tears.

“Why? Now that you’re here, we only tell the truth you are too scared to say yourself.”

You closed your eyes in frustration and sighed sharply.

“Well now he’ll never get the chance because I’m going to die here, thanks to you,” you replied bitterly.

The voice was silent, leaving you with your building sadness for a moment.

“Can you not call for him?” It asked gently.

“I already did…” you grumbled. “And because of you, no one will believe me.”

“Call for him.”

“I did,” you replied through clenched teeth.

“Call for him,” it said again.

You remained silent, hoping the voice would stop offering its hateful solution.

“ _ Call for him--” _

“I already DID!” You shrieked, the effort making your leg throb.

The voice fell silent again, and for a second, you sensed a feeling of exasperation from around you.

“You have a bond with him, don’t you?” The voice said calmly, its tone almost parental.

You looked up, realization streaking through your mind like a lightning bolt.

Your pact with Satan.

You let out a sigh, feeling ashamed.

“You’re right,” you murmured. “Thank you.”

“We only speak the truth this far into the forest. If you call for him, he will come,” the voice offered once again before totally falling silent.

You let out a large sigh and looked upward.

“Avatar of Wrath...Satan...please come find me,” you called out. “I...I want you. I need you.”

There was no response from the forest, and you closed your eyes. You weren’t sure that the voices were telling the truth like they insisted, but at the very least, trying to use your pact was better than nothing.

Opening your eyes, you sat back down on the ground, finding a tree to lean against. You tiredly leaned your head back against the tree and closed your eyes again. You began to leaf through Satan’s book, silently counting the pages to occupy your frightened mind.

“He will come,” a small voice whispered.

You bit your lip as more small voices whispered the same thing in your ears.

It seemed like an eternity as you waited, calling out for Satan again every 50 pages you counted.

Eventually, you heard a crunching coming from further in the forest and you flinched, your first thought thinking that a wild animal had come to eat you.

You then heard Satan call out your name.

You gasped.

“Satan…! I need you!” You called out frantically, activating your pact again.

It was only a moment before you saw Satan’s halo of blond hair appearing from behind the trees. You could hear him gasp and run toward you. He held a flashlight in his hand and shined it on you, trying to determine your injuries.

“It really was you…” his voice was relieved. “For a moment I thought the forest was just telling me what I wanted to hear again.”

You let out a relieved sigh when Satan suddenly lunged forward and hugged you tightly. Tears began spilling down your cheeks as you felt his warmth against your body.

“Satan...I need you,” you gurgled, clutching the back of his jacket. “I was so scared that no one would ever find me…”

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I need you too,” Satan whispered, holding you even tighter. “I shouldn’t have left you alone in the tent…I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” you croaked.

“I just...I had another reason for coming here.” He let out a shuddering exhale before releasing you from his hug. “But I think...I think I can explain it on the way back to camp. Solomon and Simeon should be waiting there for us. Simeon can get your leg patched up.”

Satan gingerly adjusted himself, slipping his arms under your legs and back. You winced slightly as you adjusted your swollen leg to rest more comfortably against his arm. Swiftly and smoothly, Satan lifted you in a bridal carry.

“I’m not too heavy, am I?” You asked quietly.

“I’m no Beelzebub when it comes to lifting weights, but lifting you is easy, don’t worry.” Satan smiled at you and you saw the sparkle in his eyes again.

“We’ll have to go the long way, I think,” he said with a sigh. “Unless you don’t mind me jumping around everywhere?”

Your leg ached at the thought of flying through the air in Satan’s arms, but you also wanted him to explain why he wanted to come to this forest.

“Well...you wanted to explain something to me, right?” You replied, resting your head against his chest. His chest was surprisingly firm and you gently lifted your free hand to clutch his sweater, your other hand still holding his book tight. A warmth began to flood your chest as you picked up on Satan’s heartbeat.

“That’s right, I did say that, didn’t I?” He said with a chuckle. “The long way it is, then.”

Satan set off with you in his arms for a few steps before taking a deep breath.

“So the reason why I came here...I’ve been...feeling some strong emotions lately.” He took another deep breath, glancing at you. Even in the dim Devildom light, you could see his cheeks starting to flush.

“Ever since we started playing chess together...maybe even before that, I realized how much I love spending time with you. It pretty much became the only thing I wanted to do after a while.” You felt him rub his thumb against your torso where he held you. “It was like torture just waiting for our weekly chess matches. And I...started noticing the way you looked at me.”

You felt your own cheeks and ears burn hot. Of course he would have noticed.

“But I wasn’t sure if I was imagining it or not. But regardless, I still got to spend a lot of time with you, and I thought I would be satisfied with that.” Satan paused, letting out yet another deep breath. His heart was now racing against your ear.

“...But it wasn’t enough,” you added quietly. You looked up at him and saw him looking back at you with a gentle gaze and sad smile.

“No, it wasn’t.”

The two of you were silent as Satan continued walking through brush and over logs.

“Being who I am, and how I was born...I needed to know if what I was feeling for you was real. And then Solomon mentioned going to this forest to camp...I was planning on coming here myself sometime, but I just wasn’t sure if I would be able to come up with a good enough excuse to come alone,” Satan continued in a low voice. “And I somehow managed to invite you along...the only thought I had on my mind was that I wanted to spend time alone with you, no chess, no brothers, no other distractions.”

“When did the voices start speaking to you?” You asked softly.

“Practically the moment I stepped off the bus,” Satan replied with a laugh.

“What did they say?” Your voice shook.

Satan was quiet as he gave you a mysterious smile. He stopped walking for a moment and adjusted the way he held you in his arms.

“They kept calling me deeper into the forest, which is why I didn’t come to bed. I decided to go follow the voices. But once I got there…” he trailed off, looking away from you, then back after a second. “They said that I wanted you. Needed you. More than anything else.”

You felt his grip on you tighten ever-so-slightly.

“Me, the demon born from Lucifer’s anger, felt love for you more strongly than anything else.” He chuckled. “Can you believe it?”

Satan’s face was close enough that you could see that familiar sparkle in his eyes.

“He needs you,” the forest whispered. “You need him.”

You laughed quietly, closing your eyes and smiling.

“What…? What’s funny?” Satan’s voice was confused.

You shook your head and laughed a little louder.

“No, it’s just...the forest spoke to me again,” you replied.

“Oh? What did it say?”

“That I love you more strongly than anything else, too,” you said, gently placing your hand on Satan’s cheek. He leaned his face into your hand and moved his lips to touch your palm, gently kissing it.

The warmth in your chest spread to the rest of your body as he looked back at you with heavy-lidded eyes. You sat yourself upward just a bit more and pulled his face close to yours. After a moment of staring, your lips gently met and remained in a kiss for a while.

You savored the gentle, minty taste on his lips before pulling away only slightly. Your noses touched, and Satan’s eyes looked like a galaxy, shimmering with love. You kissed again, this time more deeply and passionately, feeling him swirl his tongue around yours and brushing long against your lips.

You released again, the two of you out of breath. You stared deep into each others’ eyes before Satan pressed his forehead against yours.

“I could do this all night, you know…” his voice was warm and husky. “But we should get you back to camp so Simeon can fix your leg.”

You smiled and nodded, letting out a breathy laugh.

“After that, then,” you replied, looking into his sparkling eyes once again.

“After that, then,” he replied breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is pretty much just a self-indulgent desire to write about kissing and an affectionate satan, haha.
> 
> i mean, after evading death in a forest after being rescued by someone you love is reason enough to do some kissin', right?

You finally returned to the camp, Satan holding you tight against his torso.

Solomon and Simeon both let out large sighs of relief as they saw you, though Simeon immediately ran over to look at your leg.

As much as you didn’t want him to, Satan had to set you down near the fire for Simeon to begin administering first aid. He stayed glued to your side, however, somehow keeping a part of him in contact with you the entire time.

Simeon worked his magic, literally and metaphorically, removing your shoe and quickly wrapping your knee and ankle in bandages after rolling up your pant leg to reveal just how swollen everything was. You winced as he firmly finished wrapping your leg, and you felt Satan press his hand against your back.

“There, all done. How does it feel now?” Simeon asked gently.

You took a deep breath, trying to measure the amount of pain you were in now. The throbbing was a lot less painful and you smiled gratefully.

“Better, I think,” you murmured.

“Guess we should probably cut our trip short,” Solomon said with a sigh. “The forest definitely pulled out all the stops for us, didn’t it?”

You glanced at Satan and gave a small smile. He smiled sheepishly in return and rubbed your back.

“The bus won’t come back until morning, so we just need to try and get some sleep in the meantime. Don’t follow any other voices and don’t leave camp,” Satan said with a nod.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Simeon got up to smother the fire and you let out a sigh. You looked at your tent, slightly unsure of how you would get back inside.

“You’ll probably have to scoot yourself in backwards,” Satan said, probably sensing your concern. “I’ll stay with you this time, though,” he added with a blushing smile.

Your cheeks flushed warm, thinking about having Satan close to you again.

“Help me up?” You asked, placing a hand on Satan’s arm.

“Of course,” he said with a smile. He swiftly got under your arm and helped you stand, hobbling you over to the tent.

It took you a moment to slide yourself in, feeling your ears burn under Satan’s watchful gaze. He wore a gentle smile the entire time, only laughing once you were all the way inside the tent. You continued to scoot backwards, further into the tent when he poked his head through the entrance, still smiling.

“How’s your leg?” he asked softly.

You shrugged, letting out a short sigh. “Still hurts a bit, but nothing I can’t handle.”

Satan crawled the rest of himself into the tent as you eventually settled yourself on top of your sleeping bag. You watched him maneuver his again-obviously-large frame over to you, pulling his own sleeping bag next to yours. He slipped his jacket off then looked at you, his eyes wide. You smiled at him, realizing that he looked quite a bit like an eager cat, expectantly waiting to snuggle into his owner’s lap.

“Can I...be this close? Is that okay?” He asked, his cheeks flushing a darker pink. His eyes still somehow sparkled in the faint light.

You smiled and laughed, nodding happily.

“You must be exhausted if you weren’t before…” Satan said quietly.

With his mention of being tired, you suddenly realized how sore and weary you felt. You nodded in reply.

He was silent for a moment, simply looking at you.

“If you’d like...you can use me as a pillow,” he murmured.

The air surrounding you two seemed to increase by a few degrees after Satan spoke. Your heart began racing, realizing your proximity to Satan once again. The soft smell of mint floated in the air between the two of you and you remembered the taste of his lips on yours.

You carefully scooted closer to him, feeling your hand graze his. He seemed to jump slightly at your touch, but immediately leaned in to you afterwards. He looked back at you, his expression soft. He gently pressed his forehead against yours, smiling.

Your chest felt like it was tightening as you relished his warmth against you.

His arm snaked around your back, carefully sliding his hand down the side of your waist. His arm was firm around you and he gently started leading you down to your back, your head naturally resting against his chest.

Despite your faintly aching leg and body, you snuggled further into Satan’s chest and you felt his arm squeeze you close as you both lay quiet in the tent. You took a deep breath, his minty scent becoming one of your new favorite smells. The rising and falling of his chest comforted you, and was slowly rocking you to sleep.

You wrapped your arm over the top of his waist, settling your hand on his ribs. He wiggled slightly, a small laugh escaping his mouth, waking you up again.

"Sorry, I'm a bit ticklish, I guess…" he apologized sheepishly.

You smiled as you discovered yet another one of Satan's charming points.

This mysterious, composed man had become so open and soft within the course of one day. You felt honored that you appeared to be the only one he showed this side of himself to.

You remembered the way he held you as he walked back to camp. The way he said those words:

_ I need you, too. _

Your stomach did a somersault and you clung harder to Satan's chest. He silently responded by rubbing your back with his warm hand.

"Did you really mean that...when you said you needed me?" Satan's voice was low and warm. "When you called for me, was that really you?"

You wondered if he could actually read minds, still blushing.

"I did call for you," you replied slowly. "The forest told me that if I used our pact, you would find me. So I begged you to come find me...that I needed you."

Satan let out a small exhale and a laugh.

"So it  _ was  _ you. I mean, I could feel you activating our pact, but...I had a hard time trusting the words. I was afraid I was hearing what  _ I  _ wanted to hear…" he said, his voice pensive. "But it was true."

You clutched his sweater, sighing. Hearing him speak so intimately brought small, hot tears to the corners of your eyes.

"I…" you started, your voice slightly choked in your throat. "I love you."

You felt Satan inhale sharply at your confession and then squeeze you even tighter against his body.

"How is it that in all my centuries of living, a human is the one to make me feel this way?" He whispered in awe. He slowly pulled his arm from around you and shifted his body to where he was now facing you.

"I love you," he said softly. His cheeks were warm and pink and he reached a hand out to stroke your cheek as he stared back at you with his ocean-like eyes. "I feel something much stronger than anger, yet it's so gentle. It pulls me in every single direction, but also makes me feel whole."

Satan was slowly bridging the gap between the two of you. His eyelids were heavy on his sparkling eyes, and you saw him glance at your lips.

"I did say that I could kiss you all night, didn't I?" His warm, melodic voice was husky as he touched his forehead with yours.

Your heart pounded furiously as he drew closer and closer.

"Please do," you finally whispered, brushing a stray blond lock away from his face.

Satan quickly pressed his lips against yours, kissing gently and assuredly.

His lips were soft and the taste of mint energized your tongue. You took the initiative and slipped your tongue past his lips during a long kiss and swirled it over and around his, his taste becoming intoxicating. A low moan rumbled in his chest as he slid his tongue into your mouth and hungrily explored.

Your kisses became more frenzied as he pulled on your bottom lip with his teeth and you responded with the same after beginning another kiss.

Satan slowly rose up from his side, his lips continuously pressing against yours as he positioned himself over you. You threaded your fingers into his soft, wavy hair, moaning contentedly. He gently slid his hand under your jaw, his fingers reaching the back of your neck, his thumb caressing your cheek.

You felt a powerful warmth pooling in your stomach, your kisses becoming hungrier still.

He was all you wanted. Every soft, stoic, gentle, firm, incredible part of him. As he greedily took more and more kisses from you, it was as if you could feel that bubbling passion that lurked just beneath his skin. And you were content to give his passion more of your taste.

He was certainly eager to give you more of his.

The two of you continued this way for some time, Satan then moving from your lips to begin a trail of long, nibbling kisses along your neck. A quiet moan escaped your throat each time he carefully ministered his affections to your sensitive skin. You heard him moan in tandem with you a few times, after which he would then breathe deeply and bury his fingers in your hair.

You knew that the two of you had been tangled together like this for hours, as evidenced by your aching leg and back, but it felt like only a few minutes had passed. You knew that Satan was not bluffing when he said he could do this all night, and a part of you was willing to let him. However, he slowly came to a stop, ending with one last, longing kiss and carefully pulled away enough to look at you.

His lips were tantalizingly full and pink, warm from his thorough exploration of your mouth and neck. A small, devilish smile revealed his teeth and he exhaled. You closed your eyes, taking in the minty smell of his breath. You were painfully tempted to pull him back in to continue, but before you could move, Satan dropped his head into the crook of your neck and let out a sound that for a moment, seemed like a cat's purr of satisfaction.

You stroked the back of his head, trailing your fingers down his neck. He let out a laugh and shivered, his warm breath tickling your neck.

"I love you so much," he murmured before gently nipping your neck. It was your turn to shiver and giggle with his playful bite, which seemed to activate him again. "Would you like to keep going?" Satan asked quietly in your ear. His fingers danced along your collarbone before he took your chin in his thumb and index finger.

Electricity seemed to run through your veins at the prospect of getting lost in his lips again, but your back and leg protested loud enough to keep you from immediately agreeing.

"Only if I can be on top this time," you whispered playfully, placing your hand on Satan's firm chest and pushing him back enough to see his face again.

He looked back at you, his expression shocked and his cheeks pink. Control returned to his face and he smiled.

"As you wish," he replied huskily.

You carefully adjusted your position to where your hurt leg was on the outside of your body, Satan gently following your lead. As you settled in again, you looked at his sparkling eyes, full of love for you.

You smiled, and began leading Satan backwards as you once again pressed your lips to his.

You silently thanked the voices in the forest.

You were now prepared to do this all night.


End file.
